


rulers make bad lovers (you’d better put your kingdom up for sale)

by asstrid



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: 5k words of pure smut, Bondage, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, foxxay - Freeform, they're just soft fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrid/pseuds/asstrid
Summary: "Baby, I'm not gonna remind you again," Misty firmly grips Cordelia's jaw and pulls it upwards so that she’s forced to make eye contact. "What do you want?""oh, I- Misty, I, I want," Cordelia stammers, overwhelmed at this display of power."You can do it, darlin', go on," Misty encourages again."I-I want you to tie me up and ride me and I have to look at you in the eyes and you hold the vibe to me and don't let me come till you say so and I want, Misty,I want, baby, please-" Cordelia’s rambling now, wild eyed and almost embarrassed at the dirty things spilling out of her mouth.(it's their third anniversary and oh is misty willing to fulfill cordelia's every desire, these soft gay fools are in love)





	rulers make bad lovers (you’d better put your kingdom up for sale)

Tonight is Misty and Cordelia’s third anniversary, and their home back in New Orleans stands quietly vacant for the time being. Cordelia had sprung for a tour of botanical gardens across Europe and surprised Misty with it, disgustingly loving blush and all. (The night of that reveal had featured gasping and pleas for more until the sun rose. Coco and Zoe, who'd helped Cordelia plan the itinerary for the tour, were just glad that they'd sprung for soundproofing as a birthday gift for Cordelia a year back.)    
  
The door to the penthouse suite is flung open and two very tipsy witches tumble through it. Two sets of hands roam over wine-blush cheeks, down between thighs, under sheer blouses, through curly and straight blond hair. As soon as the door closes, Misty turns their embrace around and slams Cordelia against it. Cordelia whines at the sudden restriction of her movement and reaches underneath Misty's shirt to flick at her nipples, rewarding herself with the sound of Misty's gasp. Misty retaliates by shoving a knee between Cordelia's thighs and unhooking her bra.    
  
The intensity of their movements and the volume of their reactions begin to escalate in this manner until Cordelia's breathy whimper interrupts the heated panting filling the room.  "Misty, I-I wanna do what we talked about,"   
  
Misty stops and tugs Cordelia's hands free of her shirt, pinning them above her head. "Oh? And what did we talk about, darlin'? You'll have to be more specific than that, we talk about a lot of dirty things, don't we?" Though her words are teasing, Misty's eyes are soft and encouraging, gently reminding Cordelia to use her words.    
  
Cordelia's mouth hangs slack as she writhes against the door and Misty's knee, trying to feel any semblance of friction. She can barely bring herself to look Misty in the eye, she’s so far gone just from thinking about what exactly she wants.    
  
"Baby, I'm not gonna remind you again," Misty firmly grips Cordelia's jaw and pulls it upwards so that she’s forced to make eye contact. "What do you want?"   
  
"Oh, I- Misty, I, I want," Cordelia stammers, overwhelmed at this display of power.    
  
"You can do it, darlin', go on," Misty encourages again.    
  
"I-I want you to tie me up and ride me and I have to look at you in the eyes and you hold the vibe to me and don't let me come till you say so and I want, Misty, I want, baby, please-" Cordelia’s rambling now, wild eyed and almost embarrassed at the dirty things spilling out of her mouth. Though she can still feel Misty's hand holding her face turned upwards, she closes her eyes to try and control the heat and shame rising up in her cheeks. She knows Misty would never dream of judging or shaming her, but Fiona and Hank had repressed and laughed at every aspect of her sexuality for long enough that it was still sometimes hard to be open with Misty.    
  
Thankfully, Misty knew all of that. Soft kisses to her eyelids make Cordelia's eyes flutter softly open to look into Misty's adoring, searching gaze. "You did so good darlin', you're doing so well. Are you okay for more? Do you remember our system?"   
  
Cordelia's face flushes with warmth at the praise, preening just a bit. She loves how thoughtful Misty always is for her. "Yes- red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go?"    
  
"That’s right, babygirl. And what color are you?"   
  
"Green,  _ please _ , Misty,"   
  
Misty smiles at that. "Okay, Delia. go lie down on the bed for me- spread your legs, I wanna see how wet you are just thinkin' bout what I'm gonna do to you,"   
  
As soon as Misty lets go of her wrists, Cordelia scrambles to comply, throwing herself onto the bed so hard that she bounces a few times on the soft mattress. Giggling, she looks up at Misty as she spreads her legs teasingly. "You like what you see, babe?"    
  
Misty's eyes darken even as they twinkle at Cordelia's antics. "Yes, I do," she breathes. She begins stalking towards Cordelia slowly, stripping off her own shirt as deliberately as possible. Cordelia's giggling stops, replaced by an open mouth as she takes in the sight of her wife's breasts. "I'm never gonna get over the beauty of her," she thinks. Then all critical thought flies out of her mind as Misty snaps her fingers and a few key items fall into her hands.    
  
Misty sets the strap on, harness, and ropes on the nightstand. As she does so, she runs over all the possible ways this night could go. Will she slowly peel Cordelia's clothes off until she’s begging for her to go faster? Will she make Cordelia strip and give her a show? Or- will she make Cordelia stay half naked and messy as she rides her?    
  
Cordelia's moan at that makes Misty look up and blush. "Aw fuck, baby, did I say all of that out loud?" Cordelia, worked up but still able to laugh at her wife's eagerness, nods.    
  
"Yeah, babe, you did it again- it's hot, don't worry. And that last option sounds amazing. But- more importantly- come here,I wanna make you feel good," At this, Misty's blush disappears in favor of a smug smile. She straddles Cordelia’s hips, leaning down to brush a strand of straight blonde hair behind her ears. Her fingers trace down further to Cordelia's shuddering jawline. She bends her head until her breath ghosts along Cordelia’s lips. Slowly, she leans down to press her lips against Cordelia’s. but as soon as Cordelia tries to deepen the kiss, Misty pulls away, tauntingly, just out of reach. Cordelia tries to follow but is blocked by Misty’s firm hands on her shoulders. 

 

“ _ Misty _ ,” Cordelia grumbles. “Stop  _ teasing _ me,” 

 

Misty just smiles down at her. “Isn't that what you wanted for tonight?”

 

Cordelia huffs as she tries to think of a snappy enough retort. “Yeah, but, I'm the  _ Supreme _ ,” is the best she can come up with. 

 

“Well, in that vein, darlin- I did a lil research about that-”

 

“About what?” interrupts Cordelia.

 

“Patience, baby.” With that reprimand Misty bends down to suck a mark into Cordelia's throat, biting down to make her shudder and turn her head to give Misty better access.  “As I was sayin’,” she drawls, “I was researching some knots where you won’t be able to snap your pretty lil fingers and make all my hard work tying you up go to waste. Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

 

Cordelia’s breath hitches at this new information. All options of being bratty and escaping her bonds just to tease Misty instantly dissipate, and she’s left with a premonition that she’s going to have a long,  _ long _ night. “Green,” she breathes. 

 

“Good,” Misty praises. Taking hold of Cordelia by her hands, Misty grabs the rope from the nightstand and proceeds to carefully wrap it around her fingers, around her wrists, down her arms, across her chest, and finally looped through the bars of the headboard. “Tug on the ropes a lil bit, baby,” Misty says.

 

Cordelia complies timidly. “Green,”

 

“Good,” Misty smiles down at her. “Now, try to snap those delicate fingers for me.”

 

Cordelia tries as best she can, but her fingers remain firmly in place. “Green,” she says again. She tries to subtly rub her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure building up at the knowledge that she’s now completely at Misty’s mercy. She’s thwarted once again by Misty’s hands on her body. 

 

“None of that now, darlin,” Misty admonishes. “Don’t you wanna be good for me? Or are you so desperate that you want me to tie your legs down too?”

 

Cordelia’s breath hitches at that, and she averts her gaze, hoping that Misty won’t notice her desperation. 

 

But of course, Misty notices. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you sweetheart? So needy for me, aren’t you. What color, Delia? Use your words.”

 

Somehow Cordelia chokes out, “Green, Misty, green,  _ green _ , I want that please,” finally making burning eye contact with Misty. 

 

Misty can’t help but gasp at the lust she can see in her wife’s eyes. “Yes, baby,” she soothes. “I’ll give you everything you want, you just gotta wait a little bit, okay?” 

 

Cordelia nods, body going slack to follow Misty’s command. Misty takes this as her cue to grab the extra rope and wind it around Cordelia’s ankles, tying them tight and far enough apart that her thighs are unable to touch. “That good, babygirl?” she asks.

 

Cordelia just nods again, too overwhelmed at the sensation of being completely under Misty’s control. A sharp nip to her inner thigh makes her jerk up as far as the restraints will let her. “Words, Delia,” Misty reminds her. 

 

“G-green,” Cordelia whimpers. 

 

“Good, darlin. Now- lift your hips up, I’m gonna put this pretty harness on you.” As Cordelia obeys, Misty slides the leather over her skirt and on top of her hips, making sure to squeeze her ass as her hands graze over the swell of it. She buckles the harness carefully, double checking to make sure it’s properly fastened- and if she takes her sweet time to do it just to run her hands close over her pussy to tease Cordelia, who could call her out on it? The only person who really could is currently, as they say, a little tied up at the moment. 

 

Finally, Misty takes pity on Cordelia’s increasingly obvious desperation and reaches over to grab the strap on. “Alright, I’m ready, sweet girl. But we need to make this as wet for me as you are- do you want to suck on it for me, or do you want me to suck you off?”

 

Both scenarios chase each other through Cordelia’s mind bright and vivid, and she writhes against the bed as heat builds up at the images flashing in her imagination. “Oh, oh, I- you please? Either, you decide, but  _ please _ , I just want you to feel good,” she begs.

 

Misty’s smug grin softens at this plea. “Baby, you always make me feel so good just from being near you,” she reassures. “How about this? Since you’ve been so good, I’ll turn the bullet vibe for you on while I’m sucking you off. What’s your color for that, sweetheart?”

 

“Green,” Cordelia confirms. Deep brown eyes plead wildly with piercing blue ones for  _ more, anything, please,  _ and Misty can’t help but comply. With one hand, she grabs the vibrator off the nightstand, and with the other, she drags her fingertips down to press a fleeting kiss to Cordelia’s clit. 

 

“ _ Misty _ ,” wails Cordelia at the sudden pressure. “Please, I  _ need _ ,” 

 

Misty ignores her pleading and flicks on the vibrator to its lowest setting with her thumb. Deftly, she slips it into the hollow bottom of the strap, and proceeds to slide it into the harness ring and down on top of Cordelia’s cunt. Cordelia arches up, writhing, needy and desperate even at this scrap of pleasure. She screws her eyes shut and tries to even out her breath, knowing that she’d need to last for as long as Misty wanted to tease her for. 

 

A tap on her nose brings her out of her thoughts. She opens her eyes to see Misty looking down at her faux-pensively. “Hmmm, now we can’t have you doing that, now can we? Eyes on me, darlin’. You know the rules for nights like this. Besides, how’re you gonna watch me do  _ this _ ,” she licks up the length of the strap to the soundtrack of Cordelia’s gasp, “if your eyes are closed?”

 

Misty teases the tip of the strap with her clever tongue, darting out and licking stripes up and around in circles. She knows how worked up Cordelia got when she put on a show for her like this and  _ couldn’t _ touch her. With that in mind, she makes sure to keep blue eyes trained intensely on brown ones. The tempo of Cordelia’s breathing picks up in unison with the acceleration of Misty’s licks. “Oh, Delia, you feel so good in my mouth,” she teases. Right on cue, Cordelia arches up, the combination of sight, pressure, and Misty’s voice too much for her to bear. Just as she thinks she can’t take any more, Misty takes the length of her into her mouth as far as she can. The sight of the strap disappearing into Misty’s rosebud lips makes her scrabble at her ties, trying to find purchase to anchor her away from the imminent wave of overwhelming pleasure.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Misty-  _ please _ ,  _ Misty _ , don’t tease, I need- I want- you, more,” Cordelia’s whimpers are barely intelligible, desperate and distracted as she is. 

 

Misty understands the meaning behind Cordelia’s babbling, though, and holds eye contact as she bobs her head all the way down to the hilt. The added pressure to Cordelia’s clit, muffled as it is through layers of cloth, makes her buck her hips up. Misty quickly releases the strap with an audible  _ pop _ at the sudden movement, shoving Cordelia’s hips back down onto the mattress. 

 

“I think this strap is wet enough for me, don’t you agree? Time to get to the real show, babygirl.” Misty gets off the bed and stands up, careful to stay in Cordelia’s line of sight. Slowly, deliberately, she teases her skirt and panties down her thighs, throwing them both to the side. Cordelia has to turn her head and bite the pillow to muffle her moan at the sight. The unmistakable sound of wetness brings her head back up sharply. Misty’s dragging her fingers between her thighs, slowly collecting moisture on her fingertips. She holds her glistening hand up for Cordelia to see.

 

“Look how wet you make me, pretty girl,” she croons. “Do you want a taste?”

 

Cordelia nods emphatically. “Yes, please, I want that, green, green, please baby-” Her string of words is abruptly interrupted by Misty’s fingers thrusted into her mouth. She gets to work sucking off her calloused fingers, looking up at Misty innocently as she does. Both women moan- Cordelia at the taste, Misty at the sight. 

 

Soon Misty decides that she can’t tease Cordelia, and by extension herself, any longer. So she straddles Cordelia’s hips once again, lines up the strap with her center, and sinks down without preamble. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she hisses at the sudden feeling of fullness. Cordelia wails loudly at the sight, trying desperately to thrust up into Misty, to make her feel good, desperate, make her fall apart. And, the tightness in her abdomen adds, to put more pressure on her throbbing clit. 

 

But Misty notices and, as seems to be the theme for the night, reaches down to keep Cordelia’s rolling hips stable and pinned. With Cordelia safely held down, Misty continues to slowly slide up and down the length of the strap. As she twists her own nipple, her teasing gaze flits to Cordelia’s slack mouth. The image of her wife pulling urgently at the ties on her wrists only serves to heighten her teasing mood. “Oh,  _ baby _ ,” she smirks as her clever fingers flick over her nipples and she rides up and  _ down _ . “You feel so fucking good inside me, don’t you wish you could be the one fucking into me? Controlling how fast I go, how much pressure you feel, your fingers touching as much of my body as possible?” Each sentence is punctuated by Misty’s hips rolling down deliberately down, drawing moans and gasps from Cordelia with each movement. 

 

As a last ditch effort, Cordelia tries desperately to snap her fingers, needing her hands free to pinch Misty’s nipples, run her hands through that curly mane of hair, shove her hips hard and fast down onto the strap, anything at all if it meant she could touch her wife. Misty notices the frantic movements and just smiles down at her, trusting her to safeword if the restraints were too much for her. “Aren’t you glad I did that research, darlin?” Cordelia’s head lolls back at her words, body taut from the low vibrations and the pressure of Misty’s hips. 

 

“Fuck, Misty-  _ please _ , I just wanna make you come,  _ please _ love, I need it-” 

 

She pretends not to hear Cordelia, moving one leisurely fingertip down to circle at her clit. The sensation of it makes Misty cry out, rolling her hips hard down in pleasure. 

 

“Misty!  _ Misty _ , baby, sweetheart, I’ll do anything- I just wanna see you come, please, baby, go  _ faster _ ,”

 

At this second plea, Misty cocks her head and stops altogether. “What was that, babygirl? Did you say something? You’re gonna have to beg a little prettier for me if you want me to do somethin for ya.” Her devilish smile meets Cordelia’s trembling jawline, peppering kisses all over it. 

 

Cordelia takes resolve and breathes, trying to get her words together and coherent. Her body feels like it’s on fire, sparks racing from her bound hands straight down to her core. A particularly hard thrust makes all strategy melt into a stream of begging. “Misty, please, go faster, harder, anything, anything please baby, I need to see you come I need it I need you to- please, baby,  _ please _ ,” 

 

Misty finally,  _ finally _ takes pity on her. Her left hand snakes down underneath the harness to flick the vibrator onto its medium setting, making Cordela arch up at the touch. Her right hand follows its counterpart’s direction and rubs tight, firm circles on her own clit. Throwing her head back at the feeling of being fucked thoroughly, she rides up and down faster, harder, more erratically. Ringed fingers reach up to tweak at her own nipples, slide through wild curls, clenching and flexing with each thrust. “Oh, honey- you feel so good in me, you’re doing so good for me,” she moans, remembering Cordelia’s weakness for praise. 

 

Cordelia melts again at the compliment, trying her best to thrust up into Misty’s hips to make this even better for her. “Wanna be good, Mist, you look so hot like that, oh my God you’re beautiful, baby I love you, I love you, come for me  _ please _ Misty, please,” 

 

The speed of Misty’s hips and fingers pick up faster and her moans grow louder as the flames in her belly coil tighter and hotter. As her eyes fly open to meet Cordelia’s at a particularly deep thrust, a loud guttural moan escapes out of the back of her throat, and she begins to shake erratically. 

 

Cordelia’s clit is aching and she’s going out of her mind from holding off her own pleasure, but she still does her best to talk Misty through her silent screaming. “Baby, you look so good coming for me, oh my God, I’m so lucky to have you in my life, I love you, you look so fucking gorgeous, fuck, Misty, you’re so amazing-”

 

Finally, Misty’s shuddering slows down and she rises off the strap on to drop heavily down onto Cordelia’s chest and catch her breath. “ _ Fuck _ , Delia,” she gasps. “That was so good.” Cordelia smiles, lifts her head up as far as it will go and presses a kiss to Misty’s tousled hair. They lay there for a few beats, Misty sated and breathless, Cordelia’s needs calmed by the weight of Misty on top of her. 

 

Soon, though, the buzzing of the vibrator becomes too hard for Cordelia to ignore, and she lets out a tiny whimper that even biting her lip can’t suppress. Misty’s head pops back up at that. “Oh, baby,” Misty croons, “you were so patient for me, weren’t you darling? Let me help you out a little there.”

 

Cordelia whispers, “Please, baby,” pleading brown eyes accompanying a suitably pouting face. 

 

Misty smiles indulgently. “Of course, sweetheart. What color are you? Do you wanna get out of those ropes first, or do you wanna stay tied up for me?”

 

Cordelia’s breath hitches at that. “I- green, please?”

 

Misty nods encouragingly, smiles. “Sure, darling. Make a fist for me first, both hands, just to check, okay?”

 

Cordelia does, never taking her eyes away from Misty’s, even as her back goes taut at the reminder of her restraints. “Green,” she says.

 

“Good, babygirl. Now- how do you want me to fuck you? Fingers, mouth, or both?” 

 

Cordelia's eyes flutter at the choices presented to her. All she can really think about is the wetness pooling between her thighs and the way Misty ghosts her lips up and down her body. “G-green,” she stutters out. She doesn't care, so long as Misty takes care of her. 

 

“Alright, darlin. Delia, you're doing so well, I'm just gonna tell you what I'm gonna do to you, how does that sound?” Misty’s eyes twinkle at her wife’s shuddering frame as she leans down to wrap her mouth around one of her nipples. 

 

Cordelia arches up at the feeling of wet heat enveloping her neglected breast. “Fuck, shit, oh my god,” she cries out. “Anything, Misty, anything you want, I’m yours, green, please I need you baby,”

 

Misty’s tongue traces patterns over Cordelia’s nipple as her hands slide tickling down her sides. As soon as Cordelia starts to giggle through her gasps, Misty lifts herself up and nips at Cordelia’s jaw. “Good girl,” she praises. “Okay, Delia, pay attention now. I'm gonna slide this pretty little harness off ya, then I'm gonna eat you out. Slow, ‘cause I know you're still sensitive from the vibe. Then I'm gonna slide in a finger, just one, see how desperate you can get for me. When I think you're nice and ready, I'll slide in two more. And guess what?” Cordelia's already whimpering at this little speech, but she lifts her head to show that she's listening. “I'm  _ not _ gonna let you come until I decide. How does that sound?” 

 

Cordelia whines at this, body writhing underneath Misty’s strong legs. “Green,” she whispers with eyes screwed shut. “Wanna be good,”

 

“And you are, Delia. Now lift your hips up.” Cordelia obeys, and Misty unbuckles the harness with ease, turning the vibrator off and throwing it all to the side for later cleanup.  “Good girl,” Misty praises. She contemplates the messy black skirt revealed by the removal of the harness, sliding a gentle hand between Cordelia’s still clothed thighs to test the wetness there. She can't contain her gasp at the moisture easily felt through the cloth. “Oh, babygirl,” she murmurs as Cordelia keens at the touch. “You really  _ are _ desperate for me, huh? What should we do about it?”

 

Cordelia whimpers, hips futilely trying to grind against Misty’s hand. Misty notices and, frustratingly, takes her hand away. “ _ No!  _ Don't stop!” Cordelia cries out, finally desperate enough to deliberately break their rules. 

 

Misty slaps her clit at that, a painful reminder and teasing pleasure mixed into one action. Cordelia wails, clit throbbing. “Careful, babygirl, you're not the one in charge tonight. Look at you, blouse still on, bra unbuttoned underneath, perfect hair messy, all tied up and dripping through your skirt- you really think you call the shots, Delia? You're  _ mine _ , baby.  _ Say _ it,” and slaps her clit again in warning. 

 

“Fuck!” Cordelia sobs, back arching as high as the ropes will let her. “I'm yours, you're in charge, Misty, I'm  _ yours _ , please,  _ please _ ,” 

 

“Good,” Misty hums. She bunches Cordelia’s skirt up to her taut stomach, getting it out of the way. After taking a second to admire the sight of her gorgeous wife spread out and messy for her, Misty slides down Cordelia’s body until her breath is ghosting hot and teasing over Cordelia’s clit. “Let’s make you a little more desperate, you sound so pretty when you beg for me,” 

 

That said, she pulls Cordelia’s panties aside, diving in slowly, and begins to lick up the length of Cordelia’s opening, teasing inside every few flicks but never for too long. Her clever tongue stops short of Cordelia’s clit with each lick, making her flail helplessly against the restraints. 

 

“Please, Misty, don’t tease me, I can’t take anymore,” she begs, but Misty ignores her sobbing. Seconds pass, then minutes, torturously slow. Misty’s licks grow incrementally firmer every so often, but never reliably. Cordelia can’t predict what Misty will do to her next, slower or faster, harder or softer, all of it torture. Every time she gasps or bucks her hips up too hard, Misty’s fingers reach up to circle her nipples gently, teasing her even further before slowing down once again.  Cordelia’s so overwhelmed, feeling like there’s three pinpoints of heat flaring up and connected by sparks of  _ need _ racing all over her skin, that all she can think and say are garbled variations on a symphony of “Misty, please,  _ more _ ,” 

 

Finally, thankfully, miraculously, she feels a finger sliding slow through her soaked folds. “Baby, please!” she cries out, half-crazed with the intensity of Misty’s careful attention to her sensitivity. “I  _ need _ ,”

 

Misty’s ministrations stop abruptly, and mischievous eyes pop back up, making Cordelia groan at the abandonment. “What was that, darling? You  _ need _ , or you just  _ want _ ?”

 

Cordelia huffs at that, fed up with the nonstop teasing, body strung tight with frustration. “I  _ need _ you, Misty,” she repeats carefully. She predicts Misty’s nonchalant response, though. 

 

“Hmm...I don’t think so. You’re not desperate enough yet.” she hums.

 

Cordelia wails hopelessly, awaiting Misty’s next torture until suddenly- an idea comes to her. “I could tease  _ her _ into fucking me,” she realizes. 

 

She breathes in evenly, grasps onto her restraints to anchor herself. Sweetly, she says, “But  _ Misty _ , aren't  _ you _ desperate to make me feel good?” 

 

Misty looks down at her, amused. “I’ll do you one better, Delia. I'm gonna make you half crazy with want and then fuck you till you're screaming,”

 

Thwarted, Cordelia huffs. Grumpily, she mutters, “Well, you could just do  _ me _ better,”

 

Misty perks up at this latest retort. “Oh, what was that, babygirl? Are you that worked up you're gonna be rude to me?”

 

Cordelia goes to shake her head frantically but thinks better of it. Resigned, she nods. “Yes, Misty, I'm sorry- I just- I need you so  _ bad _ and you keep  _ teasing _ me-”

 

Misty coos, “Aw, Delia, you get so worked up I can't fault you for forgetting every once in awhile. How about this- I'll give you a choice, so listen up.”

 

Cordelia nods, blinking at this unexpected generosity. 

 

“You can either wait to come until I say so- and I'm not gonna make it easy for you- or, you can come as many times as you want but I won't stop fucking you. So, darlin’, which one would you like? Can you use your words for me?”

 

Cordelia gasps at the offer of an orgasm, even one with strings attached. “ _ Oh _ ,” she stutters. “I- the second one? The second one, green, Misty, green,”

 

Misty brushes some stray hairs off Cordelia’s forehead soothingly. “Good, Delia, thank you for using your colors without me telling you to. I'm gonna start now, okay? Remember, you can come as much as you'd like now.”

 

Reminder complete, Misty sheds her rings on the nightstand. Cordelia nods imperceptibly in response, steeling herself for the pleasure to come. Without warning, one long, calloused finger slides easily inside Cordelia and wastes no time thrusting deep and quick. “O-oh,” Cordelia groans as Misty’s thumb hits home on her clit, the combined sensations too much for her to handle after such a long time being relentlessly teased. Her body tightens impossibly more, and she lets out a wail as she shudders through her first orgasm of the night, helpless and floating underneath Misty’s ministrations.  

 

“Good girl, Delia,” she croons, finger and thumb pausing for a second. Before Cordelia can catch her breath completely or even really understand the wetness gushing between Misty’s finger, Misty slides in two more rough fingers, just as promised.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Cordelia shouts at the sudden feeling of fullness, the key to the unlocking of an overwhelming flood. “Misty, so good, so good fuck, please, love,  _ please- _ ”

 

“That’s my sweet girl, baby, you’re doing so well,” and Misty’s praise only serves to spur Cordelia’s movements on. Her thumb hones back onto Cordelia’s clit, and her taut back arches up and collapses, begging for release, for _more_ , _please_ _Misty_ , _I_ _need,_ and Misty reassures her gently even as she fucks Cordelia harder. “Yes babygirl, you can come whenever you need tonight, I promise honey, I’ve got you, you’re such a good girl,” 

 

And as always, it’s Misty’s praise that sends her flying over the edge. For the second time that night, Cordelia screams out, thighs trying desperately to rub together, any way to force Misty’s hand deeper into her. “ _ Misty _ !”

 

Misty doesn’t even let up when Cordelia’s shuddering doesn’t stop, just removes the pressure from her clit and fucks her more roughly. Cordelia wails, so far gone that she can’t bring herself to muffle her moans for the guests below their suite. “Fuck, baby, oh, oh my  _ god _ , oh my fucking god, Misty, please, please,” the music of her babbling making Misty feel so powerful as she fucks her relentlessly. 

 

“Good girl, Delia, good girl,” she hums breathlessly, barely suppressing her own moans at the sight. For now, she wants all the focus solely on Cordelia’s pleasure. To refocus her attention away from the aching between her own thighs, Misty lifts her other hand up to Cordelia’s throat, gently squeezing- not hard enough at all that Cordelia can’t breathe, but firm enough for her to feel the pressure. 

 

Cordelia’s eyes fly open at this new restraint, looking into Misty’s love-filled eyes. Her arms and legs struggle uselessly against the ropes. “Misty,” she chokes out in soft awe, “Misty,  _ Misty _ , Misty-  _ please _ ,” 

 

Misty can’t find it in herself to tease Cordelia anymore. As she murmurs, “Yes, darling, I’m here, I’ve got you, come for me sweetheart,” she crooks her fingers in the rough spot she knows makes Cordelia scream without fail, and rubs her clit in tight, firm circles. “Come for me, darling, you’re my good girl,”

 

Cordelia can’t help but obey such a gentle request- even if she wanted to, she can’t deny the flames building up from her core and spreading all over her limbs, holding her rigidly off the bed as she shouts her release out, mouth wide open and eyes screwed shut. “Misty! Fuck, so good, so good,  _ so good _ so good  _ please _ you make me feel so good, baby oh my  _ god _ -” She’s gushing, she knows it, but she feels so good that she can’t bring herself to care about the mess she’s probably making on the expensive hotel linen.

 

Misty fucks her through her orgasm, slowly decreasing her speed as Cordelia’s shudders start to peter out. With her free hand, she cards through Cordelia’s mussed hair, gently following messy strands down to her sweaty neck. “You did so well for me, Delia,” she croons as Cordelia collapses back onto the mattress. “You’re such a good girl.”

 

Cordelia smiles up at her hazily, clearly off in her own post-bliss world. Misty gazes down at her beautiful wife adoringly, her love for Cordelia somehow increasing even more every time she unravels her. Misty hums a tune wordlessly, stroking up and down Cordelia’s jawline soothingly as her eyes flutter open and shut. She can still feel Cordelia clenching around her fingers every so often, and she presses light kisses over Cordelia’s face.

 

Eventually, Cordelia attempts to snuggle further into Misty’s neck, and whines when she’s thwarted by her bonds. Misty giggles to herself at the cuteness of it all, but gently says, “Hey, babygirl?”

 

Cordelia looks up at her, clearly still not all there but trying to pay attention. 

 

“I’m gonna take my fingers out, okay Delia? What’s your color?”

 

Cordelia licks her lips and searches Misty’s eyes for a beat before seeming to make up her mind. “Green,” she whispers.

 

“Good, good girl,” Misty smiles kindly. Slowly, watching Cordelia’s expression carefully, she extracts her hand from between her thighs, gasping a bit at the wetness coating her fingers. Cordelia moans a little at the absence but still smiles up at her wife. After Misty wipes her hand on the sheets, she snaps her fingers and the ropes holding Cordelia tight fall away. Cordelia immediately buries her face into the side of Misty’s neck, sighing in contentment. 

 

Misty can’t help but laugh softly at her wife and trace her fingers up and down her back, but she still has checking up to do. “Delia, baby,” she prods, “Flex your fingers for me? I need to see if your circulation is okay,”

 

Cordelia whines at the interruption but complies, making a fist slowly and deliberately. “Good, darling,” praises Misty. “You’re so good for me. How’re you feeling? Would you like a shower, or just to rest for a little?” 

 

Cordelia mumbles an incoherent answer into the crook of Misty’s neck, fingers finding purchase in Misty’s mane of hair. “Darlin’? You’ve gotta use your words- take your time though, I know it’s hard right now,” Misty encourages. 

 

“Mmm...cuddles,” whispers Cordelia, “you hold, please,” the string of five words as much as she can manage. Misty understands, and shifts up and off until she’s half sitting on the pillows and facing her wife. Cordelia grumbles a bit at the loss of warmth until Misty picks her up completely with one arm, holding her to her chest as she lifts the covers over them with the other. As she wraps one arm across Cordelia’s chest, she picks up one of her wife’s hands and begins to massage it gently. 

 

“I love you much,” Cordelia murmurs to the underside of Misty’s soft jaw, eyes fluttering closed at the warmth and love surrounding her.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” smiles Misty.

 

“God, that was hot,” Cordelia mutters after some time passes. “Just wait till I pay you back for all that teasing,”

 

Misty turns her head to grin down at her. “I’m glad you thought so, Delia. But rest up first, darlin’- you’re gonna need your strength for what  _ I’ve _ been thinking about.” 

 

Cordelia raises her head up at  _ that _ interesting information. “Oh?” she says teasingly. “Then doesn’t it make sense for us to start right away? After all, you do deserve to feel good, love.”

 

Misty smiles, carding her hand through Cordelia’s hair placatingly. “Soon,” she promises. “But we’ve got the rest of our lives ahead of us, Delia.” Cordelia’s smug grin melts into something softer at that sentiment, and she’s about to say something even sappier when Misty adds, “-and God knows I’m gonna tease you till the end of our days, baby,”.

 

Cordelia just groans at her wife’s joke, burying her face back into her neck, though she presses a kiss there in spite of herself. “Soon,” she echoes, and the two women sink into warm silence filled with the promise of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> im @gingerthymelord on tumblr, hmu if u wanna holler at me about how in love these two dumbasses are. and shoutout to @moonmotels, sam you're my daily inspiration and happy birthday love. anyways, leave comments below if you liked it, hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> (asking for a friend: where can i find holy water,,,)


End file.
